sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeebok's Great Escape
Hypolita Park - Theseus Station In the heart of the station, this central park setting seems like a bit of Kalla recreated in space. Sodium lighting over head simulates an eternal mid summer afternoon's sunlight as HVAC fans create a fresh breeze that zephyrs among trees and plants. ESPO presence is lesser with unarmored officers traveling in pairs to assure safety and order. Live birds chirp and hop from ground to tree only to battle with cute squacabe, ground rodents, over possession of a sorel nut. Water features, including a children's splash park and a waterfall from the high ceiling can be found on the `port' side of the park. The park is decorated through out with subdued statuary of major corporate figures of days gone past. Food merchants wheel carts about, happy to cater to hungry visitors to the park. The Park takes up the greater portion of the deck but on the periphery entrances to upscale establishments and a few businesses can be found. On the starboard side sits a large amphitheter which houses not only plays, but from time to time holo-films and even town-hall type public meetings. Type '+lhelp' for local information. -=-=-=-=-=-=Real Objects=-=-=-=-=-=- => Monk Hugo => Zeak Obvious Exits: Broad Path leads to Puck Amphitheater - Theseus Station. Etti Group leads to Reception Area - Etti Group - Theseus Station. TL leads to Central Turbolift - Theseus Station. The current MUSH Time is: Tue Oct 13 15:56:10 2015 PDT The MUSH has been running since: Wed Feb 04 17:24:08 2015 PDT ICly, it is Yelona, 24 ABY or 43 ISY. In the middle of the park, Zeak sits with a skinny grey-black robed human monk and a Nikto in nondescript garb. They are quietly conversing, waiting for someone. Jaspar steps out of the turbolift, and glances around nonchalantly, a tourist stopping in to see the sights and whatnot. He makes his way, indirectly, toward Zeak, eventually settling in and offering the man a casual nod of greeting. "Mr. Andromidas, let me introduce Mr. Zeebok and Monk Hugo. Mr. Zeebok is seeking passage to Ord Mantell and an introduction to Ambassador Delgard. She'll handle Mr. Zeebok's paperwork on her end and your payment." Zeak begins, laying out the job to be done. Simple. Efficient. "Monk Hugo is a member of the B'omarr order here on Theseus, he has an interest in the extra-legal structures and organization hence I've invited him to participate in these sorts of activities going forward, he will handle the day to day operations of this sort in the future, so I wanted y'all to meet." Jaspar glances between the two individuals introduced. "Jaspar Andromidas, owner-operator of Andromidas Galaxy Logistics." He offers what he hopes passes for a professional smile. "I haven't been to Ord Mantell for a good while, so I'm probably due to touch down there anyway. Two birds with one stone." He nods to Zeak. The Nikto offers a hesitant smile, his basic is weak, and he does his best when he replies, "Thank you, I very grateful." The Monk then intejects. "Mr. Andromidas, I also have a wide variety of other things I'd like transported - if you are interested in moving volume for profit in addition to altruism." Jaspar nods. "Sure. I've got a Ghtroc 750. Big bird, plenty of room. Won't win any speed records, but it gets the job done." He smiles, and nods again. "Anything you can tell me about what else I'll be transporting? The more I know, the better I can plan ahead." "I believe Mr. Rendolen suggested interest in some goods earlier. In particular some aid products and a particular document I had made up," the Monk replies. "Do you know Drax Rendolen?" "We've crossed paths once or twice." Jaspar responds, nodding. "Well if you are interested, you could also deliver these for me to Mr. Rendolen on Ord Mantell," the monk continues. "You'd need to return to me with 13,000 credits, along with whatever donation to the underground passage that Ambassador Delgard makes - you will get your fees from Mr. Rendolen upon delivery. Are you interested?" Jaspar nods. "I am interested, yes." He puts on a business-like smile. "When do we start?" "Today," Oppenhiemer replies. With that the monk Hugo steps behind a nearby bush an pushes out a crate on repulsors. It is large crate, sealed against tampering. "These go to Mr. Rendolen on Ord Mantell." Monk Hugo gives a Nikto Slave to you. Monk Hugo gives an Emergency Medical Aid to you. Monk Hugo gives a Forged Document to you. ..... Lounge - Arcadia Though this area was initially intended for the storage of cargo, it is obviously no longer used for such purposes. Only a small portion remains and is partitioned from the rest. The room has been transformed into a makeshift lounge area. Inside there are two couches, a large armchair, and a glass table in the middle of the formation. Off to the side is another partitioned area that serves as a small food prep area so that one could fix something to eat while traveling. The walls are decorated with clone-wars era propaganda images, each neatly matted and framed. -=-=-=-=-=-=Real Objects=-=-=-=-=-=- => Drax => Holoprojector => STARFIGHTER: Alliance A-Wing Starfighter -- Fallen Angel => SWOOP: CASE S-6c Akula -- Serapis Obvious exits: OUT leads to Starport -- New Alderaan: Ord Mantell. Fore leads to Cockpit - Arcadia. There are lockers installed here. (+help lockers) Another day, another delivery of... less than reputable goods. On this occasion, however, the goods are actually more of the personal nature, rather than those destined for the crew of the Price of Pleasure. Tucked away in a small asteroid cluster, the Arcadia rests, landed, on one of the larger rocks. Her running lights and non-essential systems are all powered down as he waits for the smuggler to arrive for their meeting. The hulking turtle-like form of the 'Hirakiis' appears several seconds after the Arcadia settles in, right on schedule, and flashes its running lights in a message-y sort of way. The maneuvering jets on the Arcadia fire just as the docking claw releases from the asteroid. She moves straight up to the right height before jets on the other side fire and bring her to a full stop. Her forward running lamps flash once before the jets in the rear and one side fire, sending her forward and then swinging her side around to come in and dock with the Hirakiis. As the two ships match up their docking collars and start working on a seal, Drax walks to the back of the ship. Standing on the other side of the airlock, he flicks the safety off of his blaster and then hits the button to open the door. The airlock opens with a hiss. A lone Sullustan stands there, eyeballing Drax. Sighting the blaster, the Sullustan nods acknowledgement. "Mister Jaspar be with you shortly. Please hold." And with that, the Sullustan skitters off into the bowels of the ship. Jaspar appears a few moments later, coming the other way. Jaspar completes the walk over, and smiles to the RepMil space-jockey. "Nice to see you again. I have some stuff for you." He snaps his fingers, summoning a Sullustan (not the one from before, a different one) with a hover-cart. On the hover-cart is a hermetically sealed container, unmarked. Jaspar nods to the crate. "Aid products.." He produces a document, and offers it over. "And documentation.. from our mutual friend." You give an Emergency Medical Aid to Drax. You give a Forged Document to Drax. Drax's eyes follow the man and the cart as they come into the modified Kale freighter. Stepping over to the cart, he nods his head and starts to look over the kit before hearing about the "documents." His eyes light up as the document comes out and his hand snatches it in a heartbeat. Inside the small pouch he finds exactly what was promised; CSA identification that would put him as an undercover security officer with a full weapons permit. "Oh baby." Looking it over, he starts to hope that the both of these wouldn't need to get used in the same sitting. "Everything looks pristine." Pocketing the identification pouch, his hand returns with seventeen one-thousand credit chits, which he hands over to the smuggler. "Pleasure doing business with you." Drax gives 17000 Standard Galactic Credits to you. Jaspar doffs an invisible cap. "And with you. If you're ever in the vicinity of Nar Shaddaa, drinks are on me." He grins, tucking the chits away. "Good luck with your endeavors." He says, still smiling, though more serious. He leaves the cart with the man. They're cheap, so he can just buy another. No trouble at all. "I'll do just that. Safe trip out of here. I'll see you around." Drax fires off a mock salute to go with his grin and then sees the man to the door before hitting the button to close the airlock. That part completed, he stows the cart away and then makes his way to the cockpit where he initiates the undocking procedure. After the ship has reached a safe distance, the engines of the vessel fire to life, sending her rocketing out of the asteroid cluster faster than a stock A-Wing could manage. Moments later, the ship streaks off as a microjump to the other side of the system sends her hurting into hyperspace, if only for a moment. You depart the ship. ..... Starport -- New Alderaan: Ord Mantell Four tall spires rise high above the starport's landing pads, denoting the four major sections of New Alderaan's starport. Each spire holds a control and radar tower, and is surrounded at its base with civilian-grade air defense weaponry and tractor beam controls for the larger vessels. Each spire operates a different section of the port, for ships ranging in size from capital scale vessels and bulk freighters to starfighters and light freighters. Each section is rated for a certain size range. Situated between the four spires is a central terminal and concourse, where civilians can orchestrate travel plans and ship crews can coordinate business. Three maglev lines snake into the central terminal, providing ample travel options for those wishing to head into the city. Below it all is a subterranean facility for repair work, refueling, and cargo manifestation. The sky is a dark with thick, purple clouds. A gentle breeze blows them across the skyline at a moderate pace. See +lhelp for local help. The planet is currently in NORMAL CONDITIONS. -=-=-=-=-=-=Virtual Objects=-=-=-=-=-=- => Shuttle Terminal (+zlook at terminal) -=-=-=-=-=-=Real Objects=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- => Ambrosia => SHUTTLE: Sienar Lambda Class Shuttle -- Glee Bus => Currency Exchange Terminal: Ord Mantell => SQUAD: New Republic Marines - 7200 => Repair Kit Dispensor There are 19 ships here. To see which ships are present, use +SHIPS. Obvious exits: South leads to Industrial Zone -- New Alderaan: Ord Mantell. Transit leads to Skyline Transit -- New Alderaan: Ord Mantell. The current MUSH Time is: Wed Oct 14 14:50:43 2015 PDT The MUSH has been running since: Wed Feb 04 17:24:08 2015 PDT ICly, it is Yelona, 24 ABY or 43 ISY. A storm's brewing. The wind's picked up since a little envoy from the gov't complex arrived in port, and Ambrosia keeps glancing up as though to catch the first drop before it falls and make the skies think twice. She's wearing a new suit, afterall. With her are a few armed guards and tinted landspeeder. Clearances have been checked to confirm weapon permits and the group waits on the tarmac, scanning the area. After a few tense moments, a ship appears in the sky, at first a tiny dot, and then growing as it nears the starport. The dot quickly grows into the likely-familiar-by-now form of the Ghtroc-class freighter 'Hirakiis', piloted by everyone's (well, the Republic, at least) favorite will-haul serviceman, Jaspar Andromidas. The metallic whale of a ship glides gracefully -- insofar as a ship its size *can* be graceful -- to a stop at one of the berths, and the entry hatch opens with a hiss. With the landing procedures completed, Jaspar flashes a double-thumbs-up from the transparisteel window of the cockpit, and indicates the hatch, before holding up one finger. He then ducks out of view, and appears shortly thereafter at the hatch. "I'm always gaining and losing crew, so nobody really paid all that much attention," Jaspar notes, with a shrug. "How's things, Ambassador?" He inquires. Ambrosia's assembled team moves in and she makes the final approach to the hatch solo, leaving the rest to stand by at the vehicle. "Oh, the usual." She sighs, stuffing hands into skirt pockets. "I'm hoping 'things' have gone swimmingly for you, Capt. Andromidas. I hear you've an interesting new business opportunity." Voice relatively neutral, she does turn up a lip corner into a ghost of a smile. Jaspar nods. "You could say that." A Nikto promptly pops up behind Jaspar, who steps aside to allow the man to step forward. "Ambassador Delgard, this is Mr. Zeebok." The Nikto offers a polite bow. "Very nice meet you, Ambassador. Thank you meet me." Ambrosia mirrors the gesture, having not had much time to refresh herself on the social customs of Nikto since receiving the heads-up. "It is my pleasure, Mr. Zeebok. We are eager to assist with your situation. I trust your journey with Mr. Andromidas has been comfortable?" The Nikto offers a polite nod. "Yes." "There was a moment when I *thought* we were going to get pinged by customs.. You know, 'random' security searches.. but then I remembered.. I'm not carrying anything illegal." Jaspar nods, grinning lightly. "Just wandering around, looking for work with one of my crew." He nods to Zeebok, indicatively, before turning his attention back to Ambrosia. "I still find myself, every so often, flashing back to yesteryear, when I'd have to jump customs to get to the drop on time, instead of sailing through on-the-level. It's becoming easier to run things through channels." Ambrosia smirks. "Imagine it, legitimate, morally-sound business dealings operating with smooth sails. Astounding." She sounds anything but astounded. "Well, I'm glad you're here, Mr. Zeebok. As the newest member of the Hirakiis crew I'd be happy to give you a small tour of the capitol your services are in cooperation with. Introduce you to those who may help you...find your bearings. And anything else you may need." "This whole.. 'being legit' thing.. it's giving me an ulcer." Jaspar chuckles. "I think Vane's rubbing off on me. In any case.. Mr. Zeebok's here, safe and sound.. I leave him in your more-than-capable hands, Ambassador." The smuggler nods. "If anyone asks, I'll make something up. Work-a-day.. New crew.. Running a taxi service to make ends meet between cargo jobs.. something." He shrugs. "You won't be receiving harassment from this end of the operation, I assure you." Ambrosia winks and pulls her right hand out from its pocket to offer a professional 'shake' to Jaspar. Her thumb conceals something there. Her left she extends to Zeebok as a welcoming, beckoning gesture. Jaspar reaches out and grasps the hand in a firm shake, palming the hidden credstick in the process. Zeebok falls into line with Ambrosia. You give a Nikto Slave to Ambrosia. Ambrosia gives 15000 Standard Galactic Credits to you. "Any other news, Andromidas?" Ambrosia queries, while falling back a step towards her awaiting chariot. One of the guards escorting the vehicle is already chatting away into his mic, sending word of trade back to the newly nominated HQ for this little operation. "Nothing off the top of my head, Ambassador. If I hear of anything, I'll be sure to let you know." Jaspar smiles, and nods. "Pleasure doing business with you. We'll have to do this again some time, yeah?" "Absolutely." Ambrosia gives the smuggler a subtle bow of her chin farewell, smile warming as it turns to fall upon the Nikto man standing, a bit lost at her side. "Shall we?" She hovers one hand protectively about his left arm while the other gestures to the awaiting vehicle and its capable-looking escorts. "Compared to your flight, this journey will be quick. I promise a warm meal awaits, as well as /any/ services you're ready to accept at this time. I imagine you're quite tired. We've a room prepared and if there's anyone you'd like to contact, we can put you in touch."